Game Start!
by aqizakura
Summary: (DISCOUNTINUED)Kehidupan damai seorang Naruto harus berubah nista dikala keluarganya membuat keputusan mutlak / Author tak bisa bikin summary/ warning : BL, YAOI, SASUNARU -lagi, ide pasaran tapi murni milik author/ fict kedua. hehe... yang berkenan, silahkan baca n review tentunya. hehe...
1. Chapter 1

Hallow minna….~~ bertemu dengan saya. Author super gaje dan nggak ada ahli-ahlinya dalam ngebikin fanfic, tapi tetep meksa ngebikin #digebukin reader#. Tapi tenang, di fict Aqi ini, Aqi berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk membuat para Reader puas dengan fict yang Aqi buat. Walaupun tetep aja ada yang gaje. Maklum, Aqi kan masih pemula. Jadi mohon bantuan dan dukungan dari para reader dan _senpai-senpai_ sekalian. #bows#

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto- _sensei_

Author : Aqizakura a.k.a dydyah

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, NagaNaru dan masih bakalan ada pairing yang bermunculan, juga OC yang muncul.

Genre : suka-suka author

Rating : T- M, buat jaga-jaga

Warning : BL, YAOI, SHONEN-AI, OOC, Typo(s), tidak menggunakan EYD, bahasa sesuka hati, acakadul, dll.

Game start

**Story 1**

10 Oktober 19xx

"Oeeee!oeeee!" suara tangis bayi yang baru lahir langsung memenuhi ruang persalinan yang didominasi dengan warna putih.

"Cepat ambilkan air hangat!" perintah seorang Bidan kepada asistennya.

"Baik!" seketika asisten tersebut sibuk sendiri menyiapkan air hangat dan handuk untuk membersihkan sang bayi.

"Selamat Bu'. Bayi anda laki-laki, manis dan sangat sehat." Seru Bidan kepada Ibu sang bayi mungil tersebut.

Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum bahagia mendengar perkataan dari Bu Bidan.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang asisten membawa bayi mungil itu menuju sang Ibu.

Perasaan bahagia dan terharu bercampur menjadi satu. Ibu sang bayi sangat bahagia melihat bayi laki-laki yang sedang tertidur digendongannya dan tidak sabar untuk memberi tahu suami yang sedang berbisnis di luar negeri.

DUACK…..

"NARU…, BANGUN…."

Pagi yang seharusnya penuh dengan kedamaian berubah menjadi pagi yang sangat ramai. Di mulai dari sang nyonya besar Namikaze yang membanting pintu untuk membangunkan Putra bungsunya. Namikaze Naruto.

Bayi mungil nan manis di atas, berubah menjadi anak remaja yang super malas dan susyeh banget buat dibangunin. So, ngebuat nyonya besar jadi naik pitam dan memutuskan untuk tak segan-segan ngedobrak pintu berbahan kualitas terbaik pembatas kamar Naruto.

Tapi apa daya. Meski pintu sudah didobrak sedemikian kerasnya, tetap aja si penghuni kamar masih asyik bergumul di dalam selimut dan tak terganggu sedikitpun.

Mulai muncul asap dari kepala nyonya besar Namikaze, gara-gara masih melihat putra bungsunya yang asyik molor dan membuat pulau-pulau di bantal orange-nya.

"NA….RU…TO…" kata Nyonya besar dengan nada berat dan siap untuk membunuh.

Naruto yang mendengar suara berat dan merasakan aura-aura pembunuh, mau tak mau bangun dan mulai merinding begitu mendapati nyonya Namikaze, sang Ratu Iblis sedang berdiri di samping ranjang king sizenya dengan mata memicing tajam dan rambut merah berkibar membentuk 9 ekor siap untuk mencabik-cabik mangsanya.

"GYAAH…., IYA… KAA-CHAN…. NARU BANGUN…" teriak Naruto gaje dan langsung lari terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi. Nyonya Namikaze tersenyum puas.

Sementara di meja makan, Tuan Namikaze sedang asyik meminum kopi dan menyantap menu _breakfast-_nya dengan damai. Sudah menjadi suatu rutinitas di keluarga Namikaze ini jika setiap pagi pasti penuh dengan keributan. Kecuali hari minggu.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah Konoha High School. Dimana Namikaze Naruto baru saja masuk menjadi siswa kelas 1 Konoha High School. 5 menit lagi pintu gerbang akan ditutup dan kalau sudah seperti itu, maka yang di luar tak akan bisa masuk. Apalagi yang di dalam, mereka juga tak akan bisa keluar dengan mudah.

'Hosh….hosh…hosh…'

Meski sudah meluncur dengan sekuat tenaga, tetap saja Naruto sampai tidak tepat pada waktunya. Pintu gerbang sudah tertutup rapat. Dan Naruto tak akan bisa berhasil masuk meski dia sudah memberi iming-imingan kepada Pak Izumo dan Pak Kotetsu –duo penjaga gerbang- dengan mentraktir mereka di kantin. Itu tak akan pernah berhasil.

'_Huft…. Seharusnya tadi Kaa-chan bisa membangunkanku lebih pagi. Kalau begini, aku pasti akan dibunuh oleh Kaa-chan. Haah….. bodoh banget aku…'_ gerutu Naruto dalam hati sambil mengacak-ngacak rambu pirangnya yang udah acak-acakan gara-gara dia tadi meluncur pake _sketboard_ dengan kecepatan penuh.

Naruto berbalik dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pintu gerbang yang sudah terkunci rapat. Perlahan dia menghela nafas sambil membuka matanya yang tertutup.

Deg…

Begitu nie cowok membuka mata, doi melihat sosok cowok berambut merah tepat di depannya dengan sedikit membungkuk melihatnya. Memandang bola sapphire-nya dengan lekat dan tak berkedip. Membuat Naruto merasa gugup dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Kau terlambat?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada sapphire Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk kaku.

Tanpa sepatah kata, nie cowok berambut merah langsung menarik lengan Naruto beserta orangnya untuk mengikutinya. Naruto cuman bisa _shock_ dan tetap mengikuti kemana pemuda berambut merah itu menariknya pergi.

Dan sekarang disinilah mereka berada. Di depan tembok belakang sekolah. Dengan sekejap, pemuda berambut merah itu sudah berada di atas tembok.

"Ayo cepat naik." Kata pemuda itu mengajak Naruto untuk naik ke atas tembok. Naruto masih bengong dan tak merespon uluran tangan tuh pemuda. (Aqi : hoi Naru… buruan naik. Ntar ketahuan lho.. jangan bengong… hoi…)

"Hei…" panggil pemuda itu sekali lagi, dan sukses membawa Naruto kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Eh…"

"Ayo naik." Kata pemuda itu lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Naruto masih tetap diam dan memandangi telapak tangan pemuda merah tersebut yang sudah siap untuk menyambut tangannya.

"Aku nggak bisa meraihnya" sahut Naruto pada akhirnya sambil menunjukkan ekspresi polosnya.

Pemuda merah manggut-manggut kemudian, "Tenang aja. Pasti bisa kok!"dan langsung menarik Naruto naik ke atas tembok begitu cowok pirang ini menerima uluran tangannya.

Hap…

Tiba-tiba mereka kehilangan keseimbangan dan….

BRUUK….

"Ah…._ittai_…." eluh Naruto begitu jatuh dengan punggung yang mendarat dengan empuk di tanah.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"GYAAAHH….." teriak Naruto lagi, begitu nie cowok udah menyadari posisinya di atas tanah. Posisi dimana pemuda berambut merah itu berada di atasnya. Sekejap Naruto langsung lenyap di balik tembok begitu udah mendorong pemuda berambut merah sampai terjengkang.

Pemuda merah tadi cuman bisa masang tampang cengo-nya sambil melihat kepergian Naruto. Perlahan senyuman tipis hampir nggak terlihat muncul di bibirnya.

~ GS ~

Dengan tampang bimbang dan penuh dengan kegalauan, Naruto memandang kelasnya dari jauh. Mencari kesempatan untuk memasuki kelas tanpa harus perlu ketahuan karena telat. Tapi sepertinya harapan Naruto cuman tinggal harapan. Bagaimana tidak? _Wong_ di depan kelasnya sedang berdiri beberapa anggota OSIS dan juga panitia MOS yang berjaga kalau-kalau ada yang berniat kabur.

Dengan memantapkan hati, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk membolos sekalian. Barusaja ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari kelas 1-6 yang merupakan kelas sementaranya, tiba-tiba ada suara yang menghentikan kakinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh.

"HOI…. Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Tanya suara itu dan lambat laun berjalan mendekati Naruto.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Naruto membalikkan badan dan menemukan sesosok panitia MOS yang hendak menyeretnya masuk ke ruang kelas.

"Dimana kelas mu?" Tanya tuh senior dengan tatapan mata menusuk.

"1…1-6" sahut Naruto agak tergagap.

"Cepat masuk kelasmu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau kabur dengan mudah. Jangan harap bocah"

Dengan pasrah Naruto masuk ke kelasnya. Padahal dalam hati doi amat sangat senang sekali karena disuruh masuk padahal dia telat. Sungguh beruntung sekali nasibmu Naruto.

Seluruh mata di dalam ruang kelas itu memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk diartikan.

Naruto yang dipandangi hanya bisa melihat dengan tatapan bingung.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

5 detik…

"KYAA~~KAWAI~~" hysteria anak-anak cewek kelas itu begitu melihat tampang imut Naruto yang kelewat manis.

Nggak ketinggalan juga anak-anak cowok yang langsung blushing begitu melihat tampang super kiyut ala Namikaze Naruto. Dan memutuskan bahwa mulai detik itu, Namikaze Naruto harus jadi uke mereka.

Dalam sekejap Namikaze Naruto sudah mendapatkan _fansboy_ n _fansgirl_ yang bejibun di hari pertama. Dasar kau Naruto. Mantra apa yang kau gunakan sampai membuat mereka jadi menggila kaya' gini? Hadeuh…

Dengan tampang cuek dan tak merasa berdosa karena udah menyebabkan hampir sebagian besar isi kelas 1-6 pingsan gara-gara kehabisan darah, Naruto tetap asyik melangkahkan kakinya menuju salah satu bangku yang masih kosong. Dilihatnya sesosok cowok berkulit putih bak porselen yang sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu dari i-podnya sehingga nggak menyadari kedatangan makhluk manis itu.

"HEH….!" Seru Naruto histeris begitu mengetahui siapa gerangan sosok yang sedang asyik ngedengerin lagu itu, tak lain dan tidak bukan adalah musuh bebuyutannya… "U…Uchiha S-SASUKE~" geram Naruto.

Orang yang merasa kalau namanya dipanggil itu langsung menoleh kearah suara cempreng yang menggelegar seantero sekolah.

"Ck… _Dobe!_" decak Sasuke singkat dan balik lagi ke aktivitasnya semula.

"Grrr… _TEME~_" Naruto makin geram begitu mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang terlewat batas. Hampir saja Naruto melancarkan bogem mentahnya ke arah wajah _stoic_ milik keluarga Uchiha, kalau saja seniornya tidak datang dan menghentikan kegiatan pagi yang tak ada guna sama sekali itu.

"Hei kalian. cowok hiper en cowok lempeng. Segera duduk ditempat kalian!" bentak tuh senior berambut pirang panjang dengan polem yang menutupi sebelah mata aquamarine miliknya.

"KYAA~, cantik banget…." Teriak histeris anak-anak cewek yang melihat tampang tuh senior yang terlihat cantik dibandingkan Naruto yang punya julukan _kawai._ Tuh senior yang bernama Deidara cuman bisa cengo' disambung dengan pundungnya doi di pojokan.

"Kenapa…? Aku ini cowok… bukan cewek… hiks~" sambil mengorek-ngorek lantai dengan tangannya. Nista banget.

Seluruh isi kelas cuman bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakuan Deidara yang super duper gaje dan ababil itu.

"Tenangkan diri kalian dan kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing atau aku jemur kalian di bawah tiang bendera." Ancam seseorang yang baru datang dengan tampang menyeramkan bagai monster yang kelaparan. Orang itu adalah salah satu anggota OSIS. Perempuan berambut biru dengan hiasan bunga di cepolan rambut pendeknya.

Mendengar ancaman yang mengerikan itu, otomatis seluruh siswa 1-6 bungkam dan segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto. Nie cowok satu ini masih betah berdiri disamping bangku kosong yang diduduki Sasuke.

"Hei bocah! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? Cepatlah duduk!" bentak tuh cewek berambut biru dengan galaknya.

"Aku tak mau duduk bersebelahan dengan orang ini." Kata Naruto datar sambil menunjuk Sasuke yang masih asyik memasang tampang datarnya.

"Ck…, aku menyuruhmu untuk duduk! Jadi duduklah atau aku akan membuatmu menyesal karena sudah membantah perintahku." Ancam senior yang bernama Konan itu makin menjadi-jadi.

"Cepatlah duduk bocah. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika sampai kau terluka. Karena kau pasti akan menyesal jika berurusan dengan Sekertaris OSIS ini." Sambung Deidara tiba-tiba yang entah sejak kapan sudah bangkit dari keterpundungannya.

"Hah…" eluh Naruto terpaksa menuruti kata-kata seniornya sebelum menambah masalah di hari pertama dia masuk. Meski terpaksa, Naruto tetap duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Begitu memastikan semuanya sudah duduk di tempat masing-masing, Konan kembali berbicara." Selamat datang di KHS adik-adikku. Kalian disini akan mengikuti MOS sebelum benar-benar memulai pelajaran. Jadi, kakak harap kalian bersenang-senang." Seru Konan ramah. Berbeda dengan beberapa detik yang lalu. Sungguh orang yang berbeda di tubuh yang sama.

Acara MOS kali ini diisi dengan acara perkenalan anggota panitia MOS dan anggota OSIS. Hampir seluruh anggota panitia MOS udah diperkenalkan. Tinggal petinggi-petinggi OSIS aja yang belom.

Di tengah-tengah sibuknya anak-anak 1-6 yang lagi ngedengerin ocehan senior, muncullah dua sosok cowok yang menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Oooo… ketua OSIS dan wakil ketua ternyata." Sambut Deidara begitu mengetahui sosok yang masuk ke dalam kelas yang dia awasi.

"Bagaimana keadaan disini, Dei?" Tanya seorang cowok berambut merah, sambil melihat sekeliling kelas.

"Tenanglah wakil ketua. Semua aman terkendali. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Serahkan saja padaku." Jelas Deidara penuh percaya diri tingkat dewa.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Nie cowok rambut merah kemudian mengedarkan maniknya menelusuri isi dari kelas 1-6 yang sedang dikunjunginya. Tak lama, maniknya menemukan sesosok cewek berambut pirang cerah dengan sorot mata biru sapphire yang dapat meneduhkan setiap mata yang melihatnya. Perlahan dan tak terlihat, pemuda bermanik ungu ini tersenyum tipis. "Yahiko, bisakah kau lanjutkan berkelilingnya sendiri. Aku akan mengawasi yang disini" pinta nie cowok pada ketua OSISnya.

"Baiklah kalu begitu. Aku akan pergi. Konan, bisakah kau temani aku?" Konan yang namanya mendadak disebut, mau tak mau agak terkejut dan akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia setuju.

Yahiko si ketua OSIS akhirnya melanjutkan acara berkelilingnya ditemani dengan sekretaris OSIS yang digantikan oleh pemuda berambut merah yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS.

"Baiklah semua, saya disini menggantikan Konan untuk mengawasi kalian. Namaku Uzumaki Nagato, wakil ketua OSIS dan pria berambut orange itu tadi adalah ketua OSISnya. Namanya Yahiko." Terang pemuda itu tanpa menyadari kalau akibat kelakuannya, sekarang di salah satu bangku terdapat salah satu anak yang terkejut sambil membuka mulutnya dan membelalakkan matanya pertanda kalau dia benar-benar terkejut seterkejut-terkejutnya.

'Di…dia…'

~GS~

'Di….Dia….'

Saking terkejutnya, Naruto sampai tidak manyadari kalau makhluk merah itu melangkah mendekati bangkunya yang berada di baris nomor dua dari belakang.

"Ada apa?"

Deg…

Naruto agak terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar sebuah suara tepat disampingnya. Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Naruto menoleh ke arah suara tersebut dan dengan kecepatan seperkian detik, doi langsung memberikan cengiran terlebarnya, "Ng,,,Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Hehehe…"

"Kalau ada apa-apa bilang aja." Tawar Nagato diikuti dengan senyum ala prince charming. Naruto yang mendapat senyuman itu hanya bisa cengo' dan membatu beberapa saat. Nagato yang melihat ekspresi Naruto langsung tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menahan tawa. Hahaha…

"Ck…, kau makin terlihat idiot dengan tampang itu _Dobe_" celetuk sebuah suara yang langsung menyadarkan Naruto dari ke cengo'annya.

"Kau bilang apa barusan, _Teme_? Mau merasakan bogemanku?! Hah.." sahut Naruto yang emosinya udah nyampe ubun-ubun. Keliatan dari tampangnya yang merah dan asap yang mengepul dari kepala dan telinganya. Eh, Nar. Lu marah apa malu sie? Ampe segitunya.

"Yare…yare…, kalian ini. Belum-belum udah pada ribut. Kalau mau berantem, nanti aja kalau udah pulang. Sekarang tahan dulu emosi kalian berdua." Cegah salah satu makhluk baru yang muncul di ruang kelas itu. Naruto langsung diem dan melihat sosok yang muncul disampingnya. Rambut putih jabrik dengan masker diwajahnya dan memasang tampang senyum yang menyebabkan matanya tinggal satu garis lurus.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, anda seharusnya belum masuk ke kelas ini." Kata Deidara menginterupsi kegiatan gurunya.

"Tidak…tidak. Ini memang sudah waktunya untuk aku masuk, Dei. Dan kenapa kalian tidak memperkenalkanku kepada mereka? Hmm…?" Terang Kakashi-_sensei _disertai dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya yang tertutup oleh masker.

"E…eto…." Gugup Deidara, "Baiklah semuanya, beliau adalah Kakashi-_sensei _ guru bahasa Inggris sekaligus wali kelas kalian untuk sementara pada kegiatan orientasi. Beliau…."

"Sudah…sudah…, cukup. Terima kasih banyak, Dei. Sekarang kalian bisa menyerahkannya padaku. Dan tugas kalian yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai besok. Sekarang…, kalian bisa pergi." Potong sekaligus usir Kakashi tanpa basa-basi. Dan masih tetap dengan wajah senyum masker miliknya.

'Orang aneh' Batin Naruto dan Sasuke kompak.

Dan dengan berat hati, Nagato dan Deidara mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari kelas 1-6 dan membiarkan guru bermasker ini mengurusnya.

.

.

.

"Gimana dengan kelasmu, Naru?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan manic _jade_ miliknya yang sedang asyik bergulat dengan siomay yang sudah dipesannya.

"Huft….., biasa aja Gaara. Tapi yang membuatku kesal adalah kenyataan kalau aku harus sebangku dengan Uchiha pantat ayam menyebalkan itu." Adu Naruto diikuti dengan meminum jus jeruk kesukaannya.

"Hoo…, ternyata kau satu kelas dengan Uchiha itu. Semoga kau bisa kuat, sobat." Sambung pemuda lainnya yang mempunyai tato segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya.

"Yaah…, kuharap begitu Kiba." Kata Naruto menanggapi sobat jabriknya satu ini.

" . nggak perlu _down_ gitu Naru. Kalau kau sampai diapa-apain ama si Uchiha itu, aku yang akan memberi dia pelajaran." Sambung Gaara yang berusaha menghibur Naruto dengan sifat _overprotective_-nya pada sobat pirangnya.

"Hahahaha…., aku mengandalkanmu Gaara."

"Eh iya. Aku ntar mau nyari _game_ baru. Mau ikut nggak?" ajak Kiba yang paling hobi buat nge-_game_. Sebenernya sie Naruto juga hobi banget nge-_game_, makanya Kiba berinisiatif buat ngajakin doi.

"Aku mau ikut asal nggak perlu mampir buat beli makanan Akamaru." Sambung Naruto yang paling ogah kalau diajak ke toko hewan. Apalagi buat ngebeliin Akamaru –anjing kesayangan Kiba- makanan.

"Hehehehe…. Aku emang mau mampir beli makanan Akamaru." Sambung Kiba sambil nyengir dan ngegaruk tengkuknya yang nggak gatal.

"Dasar lu." Dengus Gaara.

"Lha Gaara nggak mau ikut aku nie?" selidik Kiba heran.

"Nggak. Aku udah ada janji ama Temari-_nee_ untuk membantunya." Sahut Gaara cepat. Kiba manggut-manggut paham.

"Yah…, jadi kali ini nggak ada yang mau nemenin aku, ya?!" keluh Kiba.

"Sekali-sekali Kiba." Sambung Naruto tanpa merasa bersalah dan malah nyengir nista. Kiba hanya bisa mendengus pasrah begitu mengetahui keputusan teman-temannya yang nggak akan menemani dia belanja makanan anjing untuk kali ini.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berdendang dengan nyaringnya dan memberi tanda bahwa murid-murid KHS bisa segera pulang atau meninggalkan KHS secepatnya. Semua segera melesat kabur meninggalkan gedung KHS. Tidak terkecuali dengan cowok pirang kita satu ini. Begitu bel berbunyi, doi segera mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan ruang kelasnya, dan bergegas meluncur pulang dengan _sketboard_ orange kesayangan.

Naruto baru aja akan meluncur dengan papan luncur berodanya, kalau saja doi tidak dicegah oleh seseorang memakai topi dan kaca mata hitam di depan mobil sport merah darah miliknya.

"Hei bocah. Tak bisakah kau berhenti melakukan hal-hal yang tak berguna seperti meluncur di atas papan itu?!" kata orang itu yang masih asyik menyembunyikan matanya dengan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya mendecih kesal dan memutuskan untuk pergi dan nggak merduliin tuh makhluk aneh.

DUACK….

"_Ittai…._" Ringis Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang benjol akibat jitakan maut dari orang yang nggak dikenalnya."HEI! apa masalahmu?" Tanya Naruto marah.

"HEI! Seharusnya aku yang marah, bocah. Enak saja kau mengabaikanku." Orang itu malah balik ngomel.

"Ck. Aku tidak mengenalmu. Orang asing" sahut Naruto yakin.

"Kau ini… benar-benar…." Sambung orang itu lagi sambil melepas kacamata hitamnya. "Apa sekarang kau masih yakin kalau kau tidak mengenalku?" lanjutnya.

Dibalik kacamata hitam itu terlihat sepasang manic merah kejinggaan dengan pupil rubah miliknya. Naruto yang melihatnya perlahan-lahan mulai mengembangkan senyum atau juga bisa disebut dengan cengiran khas miliknya seorang.

"KYUU-_nii…._" Teriak Naruto _lebay_ sambil melompat memeluk cowok yang dipanggil Kyuu-_nii_ itu di depan puluhan pasang mata. "Aku kangen….." lanjutnya masih dengan memeluk erat cowok di depannya.

Cowok itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengacak lembut surai pirang milik Naruto. "Hei! Ternyata kau tambah tinggi ya, Naru." Katanya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya malah nyengir nista "Hehe…, tentu saja. Kyuu-_nii_ sudah hampir 3 tahun tidak melihatku. Dan pastinya aku tambah tinggi."

"Ya…ya…., sekarang ayo pulang! Baa-chan sudah menunggu di rumah" kata Kyuubi yang langsung ngebikin Naruto membeku di tempat dengan mulut yang terbuka. "Kau kenapa? Tampangmu konyol sekali, Naru." Sambung Kyuubi begitu mendapati adiknya sedang membatu dengan mulut yang ternganga.

"Kau sedang bercandakan, Kyuu-_nii_?" Tanya Naruto yang memastikan bahwa kakaknya ini sedang bercanda.

"Mana mungkin aku bercanda, Naru. Sudahlah. Ayo pulang!" ajaknya kemudian memasuki mobil sport merah darah tunggangannya.

"Kyuu-_nii_…, aku bisa dibunuh oleh _Baa-chan_…., bagaimana ini….?! Kenapa _Baa-chan_ harus datang sie…? Apa yang harus aku lakukan…?!" seru Naruto prustasi.

"Tenanglah. _Baa-chan_ tidak mungkin membunuhmu. Paling cuman membuatmu menderita. Hahaha…." Sambung Kyuubi cuek yang sengaja ngebikin adiknya makin prustasi.

"KYUUUUUU-_NIIIIIII_….." teriakan Naruto membahana sepanjang jalan menuju kediaman Namikaze.

Naruto stress dan Kyuubi malah asyik tertawa bahagia melihat penderitaan adiknya. Malang sekali nasibmu Naru….

~GS~

"Naru-_chan_…" panggil sebuah suara dari lantai bawah yang mendadak ngebikin Naruto yang sedang berada di kamarnya jadi merinding disko.

"I-iya…. _Baa-chan_.." sahut Naruto dari dalam kamarnya. Tapi tetap mendekam di dalam kamar yang merupakan tempat teraman untuknya sekarang ini.

"NA-RU-TO…." Panggil neneknya sekali lagi dengan suara berat.

"HIIIEE…. NARU TURUN…." Teriak Naruto sambil berlari keluar kamar untuk segera menemui _Baa-chan_ yang sebentar lagi akan menghancurkan pintu kamar -yang baru aja diperbaiki- nya kalau dia tidak segera turun.

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Naruto langsung disambut oleh omelan atau bisa juga disebut dengan paksaan dari _Baa-chan_nya, yang mau tak mau harus doi turutin kalau masih mau melihat hari esok tanpa luka. Huhu….

"Naruto…, kau harus segera bersiap karena sebentar lagi kita akan pergi." Perintah Tsunade mutlak.

"Kita mau kemana, _Baa-chan_?" Tanya Naruto yang sangat penasaran plus bersiap-siap kalau akan terjadi hal buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Kita akan menghadiri jamuan makan malam yang diadakan oleh keluarga Uchiha." Terang Tsunade yang langsung membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main. "Jadi, cepatlah dan jangan banyak tanya." Lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya menurut pasrah dan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar untuk segera bersiap dan menghadiri jamuan makan malam yang akan mengubah kehidupannya setelah makan malam ini. Bersiaplah kau Naru. Hahahahaha….#author ketawa nista.

TBC

Yosh... segini dulu cerita baru Aqi. Jangan hukum Aqi karena sudah update cerita baru padahal yang ET aja belum kelar. Entah mengapa Aqi kurang ide buat ET. Sampai hampir 3 kali ngerombak naskah. Hehe... mau bagaimana lagi. Aqi mendadak semangat untuk mempublish cerita yang sebenarnya udah lama ngedongkrok di lepi dan masih aja WIP. Hehehe...

Oh iya. Untuk mizuki ai, _hontouni gomenasai._ Aqi nggak tahu kenapa namamu tak mau muncul saat di A/N ET. Hiks... semoga saja dikau masih mau memaafkan kebodohan Aqi ini. Hiks...

Pokoknya selamat membaca cerita baru Aqi lagi dan jangan lupa...

REVIEW PLISSS...,

karena Review kalian adalah energi bagi author untuk publish lebih cepat hehehe...

R nR plissss... .


	2. Chapter 2

Hehehe... kembali dengan Aqi yang membawa chapter baru. Aqi termasuk cepat kan update-nya. Hohoho...*cepat palalu*. _Gomen-gomen_. Aqi terlalu sibuk sehingga sampai tak ada waktu dan inspirasi untuk melanjutkan ini cerita.

Oke. Sebelum itu Aqi mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk para **reader, reviewer, follower, favouriter (?), dan semua yang sudah berkenan mampir** ke fict gaje Aqi ini. Sempat nggak nyangka kalau ada yang suka. Aqi jadi terhura *terharu woi*. Apalagi yang bilang kalau fict ini lucu. Aqi kira ini fict benar-benar garing. Maklum, Aqi nggak ahli bikin humor. Hanya sobat Aqi –sebut saja Kimiko- yang ahli ngelawak. Muhuhuhu...

Special thanks untuk **Guest, zadita uchiha, Thunder, zukie1157, Prim Rose Blue, URuRuBaek, viraoctvn, gery o donut, Kagaari, BoraX 007, guardian's feel, Himawari Wia, Mami Fate Kamikaze, **dan **bokunamae** yang telah berkenan meninggalkan jejak berupa review #peluk n cium satu-satu#. / semoga tidak ada nama yang tertinggal \ ^w^ / Maaf Aqi belum bisa membalas review kalian satu per satu. Pokoknya Aqi sangat berterimakasih dengan ketersediaan _minna-san_ untuk mampir apalagi meriview. Hehehe...

Yosh! Kita mulai saja chap kali ini.

Disclaimer : naruto punya om Masashi kishimoto

"Game start" and OC punya Aqi

Fandom : Naruto

Pairing : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, NagaNaru dan masih bakalan ada pairing yang bermunculan, juga OC yang muncul.

Genre : suka-suka author

Rating : T- M, buat jaga-jaga

Warning : BL, YAOI, SHONEN-AI, OOC, Typo(s), tidak menggunakan EYD, bahasa sesuka hati, acakadul, dll.

**Story 2**

Di sinilah sekarang mereka berada. Di dalam salah satu restoran mewah yang sudah dipesan oleh keluarga Uchiha untuk jamuan makan malam kali ini. Kedua keluarga besar ini saling berhadapan dan dipersatukan oleh sebuah meja besar di tengah ruangan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naru-_chan_?" Tanya seorang wanita cantik yang seumuran dengan _Kaa-chan_nya Naruto. Wanita itu adalah Uchiha Mikoto. Ibunda Sasuke.

"Saya baik-baik saja, Mikoto-_san_" sambung Naruto ramah.

"Syukurlah… dengar-dengar kamu satu kelas dengan Sasuke-_kun_, ya?" Tanya Mikoto lagi.

"Begitulah." Sambung Naruto singkat. Doi sudah mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak dengan keadaan ini. Keadaan dimana kedua keluarga besar ini berkumpul menjadi satu di dalam satu ruangan dan malahan dalam satu meja makan. Ada yang aneh disini.

Makan malampun dimulai dengan khidmat. Mereka menikmati hidangan masing-masing sebelum membicarakan topik utamanya. Setelah makan malam usai. Mereka kembali berkumpul dalam satu ruangan dengan suasana yang lumayan serius. Ada atmosphere ketegangan di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Baiklah. Kami sudah memutuskan bahwa kami akan menjodohkan Naruto dengan Sasuke." Kata kepala keluarga Namikaze perlahan. Atau mungkin malah terdengar langsung _to the point._

"HAAAA…..?!" sontak kedua nama yang disebutkan langsung berteriak kaget. Apa-apaan ini? Mereka baru mendengarnya sekarang.

"_Jii-chan_ pasti bercanda. Hehe…." Sambung Naruto diikuti dengan ketawa garing miliknya.

"_Jii-sama_ bercanda, kan?!" Tanya Sasuke pada kakeknya. Uchiha Madara.

"Kami tidak bercanda. Kami sudah memutuskannya jauh-jauh hari." Sambung Madara cuek.

"HIIEEE…., apa-apaan ini? Aku baru mendengarnya sekarang." Sambung Kyuubi yang _shock_-nya telat. Kemana aja sih lu, Kyuu?! Telat lu. #gampared Kyuubi.

"Hey, bocah. Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit? Kami sedang membicarakan hal serius." Omel _B__aa-chan_ dengan pertigaan yang muncul di pelipisnya dan udah bersiap buat ngasih Kyuubi jitakan maut ala Tsunade-_sama_.

"Ck. Jangan bercanda. Kalian hanya ingin mewujudkan keinginan egois kalian yang ingin menjadi satu keluarga besar, dan pada akhirnya membentuk perusahaan terkuat dengan bergabungnya keluarga ini. Terlalu." Cerca Kyuubi yang sama sekali tidak menggunakan sopan santun didepan orang-orang tua didepannya. "Demi itu semua kalian rela mengorbankan Naru? Aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Dia adikku dan aku sangat bertanggung jawab untuk menjaganya." Tambahnya.

"Kyuu-_nii_…." Lirih Naruto melihat kakaknya yang ternyata sangat menyayanginya walaupun Kyuubi terkadang menindasnya. Hadeuh….

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kamu saja Kyuu, yang bertunangan dengan Itachi…" sahut Tsunade dengan gampangnya.

Kyuubi yang mendengarnya langsung bergidik ngeri.'_Hell! bertunangan dengan keriput mesum itu? Ogah! Mending aku jadi perjaka seumur hidup daripada ama orang sinting itu'_ batin Kyuubi horror. "Tidak, terima kasih _Baa-chan_. Jika kau ingin menjadikanku tumbal sebagai ganti Naruto. Aku menolak. Aku akan mendukung pertunangan Naruto dengan Sasuke kalau begitu." Sambung Kyuubi yang ternyata sangat egois dan memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri daripada melindungi adiknya. Dasar Kyuu…!

"Kyuu-_nii_~, kau tega…. Hiks…" rajuk Naruto mulai lebay.

"Maaf Naru. Aku lebih sayang dengan diriku sendiri. Kau harus menerimanya." Sambung Kyuubi yang tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali, karena telah mem-PHP-kan adik kesayangannya. Naruto hanya mampu menggembungkan pipinya dan berusaha tabah dan ikhlas menghadapi cobaan kali ini. Ooooohhhhhhh….. kuatkan dirimu Naru…. T0T

"Sudah…sudah. Kalian berdua ini sama saja." kata Tsunade yang mencegah berlangsungnya adegan nista KyuuNaru yang lebay-nya puol. "Kita lanjutkan lagi." Tambahnya.

"Baiklah…, kalian tenang saja. karena kami sudah mengurus semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pertunangan Naruto dan Sasuke. Semua sudah beres termasuk hari, tempat dan tamu undangan." Terang Jiraiya menggebu-gebu tanpa memperhatikan ekspresi Naruto yang sudah memucat sejak tadi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Tapi, kapan acaranya dan dimana, _Tous__an_?" selidik Kushina yang sejak tadi baru dapat jatah dialog dari author. #dijitak Kushina

"Ki…"

"Kita akan melaksanakannya minggu depan di Suna. Aku harap kalian semua segera bersiap." baru saja Jiraiya akan menjawab pertanyaan menantunya kalau saja Tsunade tidak menyerobot jatah dialognya.

"HAAH~, bukannya itu terlalu mendadak, _Kaa-san_?" sambung Minato yang juga baru dengar tentang keputusan para tetua kali ini.

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami, Minato." Tegas Tsunade tak mau kalah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa , Fugaku?" selidik Minato mencoba mencari kepastian dari sobatnya.

"Kita tidak bisa menolaknya." Sambung Fugaku pendek.

Huuh…., dan akhirnya mereka semua hanya mampu mengikuti semua yang sudah direncanakan oleh para orang tua yang selalu suka melakukan semua hal sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Sementara itu, dua remaja yang harus dikorbankan ini hanya mampu diam membisu mengikuti semua keputusan mereka.

'_Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku, kami-sama…. Apa salahku?'_ batin Naruto nista serta meratapi nasibnya. '_Mimpi apa aku semalam? Sampai harus dijodohkan dengan Teme pantat ayam ini. Hadeuh…. Nasib…nasib…'_

~GS~

Dengan langkah gontai bak tak bernyawa, Naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tercinta sesampainya di rumah. Kushina dan Minato yang melihat sikap putra bungsunya yang lagi galau hanya mampu menatap prihatin. Sementara itu, Kyuubi dengan tidak elitnya malah asyik sendiri buat ngorek kuping. Dasar lu Kyuu, ngerusak _scene_ syahdu gue aja. #jitak Kyuubi, langsung dibalas pake _bijuu dama_.

Meski malas, tapi setelah dapat omelan dari author nista ini, akhirnya Kyuubi masuk lagi kedalam cerita. Doi melangkahkan kaki menuju lantai dua untuk menyusul adiknya yang lagi galau tingkat hokage.

Tok…tok…tok….

Pintu diketuk oleh Kyuubi. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

'Ck…, nie bocah bener-bener galau nih.' Batin Kyuubi mulai kesal dan memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Naruto (kenapa keluarga ini sangat suka dengan mendobrak pintu? Hanya Dewa Jashin yang tahu) kalau saja Kyuubi tidak menyadari bahwa pintu kamar Naruto tidak dikunci. ' Tuh..kan. Beneran galau. Pintu aja nggak dikunci'

Ckleek…

Pintu kamar sudah terbuka. Menampilkan suasana kamar yang sepi dan tak menunjukkan batang idung si cowok pirang. Kyuubi yang melihat kamar Naruto kosong melompong langsung teriak gaje. Khawatir kalau Naruto diculik.

"NARU….NARUTOO….KAU…DI…."

"Aku di sini, Kyuu-_nii…_" potong sebuah suara yang berasal dari pojokan kamar. Ternyata Naruto sedang menanam jamur yang ada di atas kepalanya.

'Lha…kok? Jadi pundung gitu sih…?' batin Kyuubi heran plus horror ngeliat adeknya sudah bergaul dengan para jamur di pojok kamar. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disana? Cepat kemari!" perintah Kyuubi yang hanya ditanggapi Naruto dengan kebisuan belaka.

"Naruto…. Cepatlah kemari! Kau bisa jadi jamur kalau kelamaan di sana?" lanjutnya mencoba buat nakutin Naruto. Sejak kapan orang bisa jadi jamur kalau nongkrong dipojokan, Kyuu? Teori darimana sih ntu?. Kyuubi: dari Jashin thor. Udah deh, jangan ikut campur. #balik natap Naruto.

"Tempatku disini, Kyuu-_nii_… aku pantas disini karena aku adalah orang nista yang masih terjerat dengan perjodohan… hiks…" sambung Naruto makin nista ditengah keadaan yang nista disekelilingnya.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa, Naru. Memangnya hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi? Anggap saja kau sedang nge-_game_ dan pasti akan melalui semua halangan, rintangan, membentang, tak jadi masalah dan tak jadi beban pikiran, untuk memenangkan permainan konyol ini. Ayo semangat!" terang Kyuubi panjang lebar yang bikin doi langsung haus. Apalagi tadi nie rubah pake acara ngerap segala lagi.

"Umm… setelah kupikir-pikir ternyata kau benar Kyuu-_nii_. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi _game_ yang menarik dan penuh kejutan. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk memainkannya." Naruto yang bangkit dari keterpundungannya, langsung bersemangat kembali. Cepet banget nie anak bangkitnya.

"Ini baru namanya _ototou_ kesayanganku." Sahut Kyuubi yang langsung menyambut kebangkitan sang adik dengan mengacak surai pirangnya. Naruto hanya tertawa bahagia dengan kebiasaan kakaknya plus karena doi sudah nggak sabar buat memulai permainan ini.

"Hoamh…." Naruto menguap bosan gara-gara kelamaan menunggu senior-senior yang belum pada muncul setelah memberikan instruksi dari speaker.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di ruang OSIS hingga harus membuat junior mereka menunggu sampai berakar? Mari kita intip.

"Hoi, lu ngapain ngintip-ngintip, thor? Buruan balik. Ane mau ke aula. Suh…suh…" usir Yahiko begitu ngeliat author yang mau aja ngintip. Eh, malah ketahuan duluan.

Iye…iye…, pergi sana!

Dengan dikepalai oleh Yahiko, anak-anak OSIS plus panitia MOS berjejer rapi mengekor Yahiko yang dengan angkuhnya melangkah menuju aula. Setting mendadak jadi lebay dengan efek angin dan cahaya yang menyorot mereka dari depan dan belakang, sehingga menimbulkan kesan angkuh dan sok keren.

Junior hanya ber_sweatdrop_ ria begitu melihat ulah senior yang jijay abiz… apa-apaan mereka? Maksudnya apa? Hanya mereka yang tahu. Dan author nggak berminat untuk tahu.

"Baiklah semua…., masa orientasi akan dimulai dari hari ini, hingga besok. Pada masa orientasi ini, kalian akan dihadapkan dengan berbagai kegiatan yang bertujuan untuk melatih mental kalian, mengenalkan kalian dengan lingkungan KHS. Jadi, selama dua hari, kalian akan terus berada di sekolah, dan tidur di sekolah. Banyak hal yang akan kalian lakukan, jadi jangan harap kalian bisa bersantai." Suara Yahiko menggelegar memenuhi seisi aula dan disambut dengan keheningan dari junior-junior di depannya.

Krik…krik…krik…krik…

"Tambahan. Selama disini, setiap kelas akan didampingi oleh 2 guru yang bertugas menjadi wali kelas sementara kalian. Saya yakin kalian semua sudah mengenal wali kelas masing-masing." Lanjut Nagato yang disambung dengan anggukan dari bocah-bocah di depannya. "Oke. Sekarang saya serahkan ke ketua panitia"

Satu lagi pemuda maju ke depan mimbar setelah mendapat persetujuan dari wakil ketua OSIS yang terlihat lebih dapat diandalkan daripada ketua OSIS sendiri. #dichibaku tensei yahiko#

Pemuda dengan surai hitam agak gondrong dan manic ungu menunjukkan tampangnya. Pemuda itu bernama Toshi. Ketua panitia MOS tahun ini. Dengan penuh wibawa yang sudah membara, nie cowok mulai ngomong.

"Seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh wakil ketua OSIS, mulai sekarang saya dan panitia MOS yang akan mengurus kalian. Tapi tetap dibantu oleh OSIS. Jadi untuk kelancaran kegiatan kali ini, saya mohon kerjasamanya dari kalian semua. Itu saja yang perlu saya katakan. Dan kegiatan MOS kali ini, resmi saya buka."

Tepuk tangan dari para junior seketika langsung memenuhi ruangan aula setelah Toshi membuka kegiatan MOS kali ini.

Setelah mengucapka pidato singkatnya dan membuka acara, cowok ini langsung lenyap bersama dengan petinggi-petinggi OSIS. Bersiap untuk membahas acara selanjutnya.

"Baiklah semua.., sesuai dengan jadwal kegiatan yang sudah kalian pegang. Acara selanjutnya adalah pembekalan. Kalian sekarang bisa pergi ke wali kelas masing-masing untuk pembekalan. Bubar jalan!" instruksi Deidara langsung disambut dengan bubarnya mereka menuju wali kelas masing-masing.

Ditengah ratusan anak baru yang sedang menuju ke wali kelas mereka, terdapat sesosok pemuda pirang manis yang sudah mencuri perhatian wakil ketua OSIS sejak pertama bertemu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda pirang dengan tiga tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing dimasing-masing pipinya. Pemuda yang baru semalam diputuskan akan segera menjadi tunangan pemuda Uchiha pantat ayam yang sedang berjalan jauh dibelakangnya.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan. Kenapa harus ada pembekalan? Aku paling bosan jika harus duduk diam mendengarkan selama berjam-jam." Gerutu Naruto sepanjang jalan menuju wali kelasnya.

"Naruto.." panggil seseorang yang sukses membuat Naruto menghentikan gerutuannya. Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan menghampiri pemuda pirang ini setelah si pemuda melihatnya dan berhenti berjalan.

"Ada apa _senpai_?" Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya.

'KAWAI~' batin Nagato. Pemuda yang tadi memanggil Naruto mulai edan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Nagato, yang menyebabkan Naruto makin bingung dan makin penasaran sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Heran.

"_Senpai_?" panggil Naruto yang menyebabkan Nagato kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Eh? i..itu…."

"Nagato!" panggil seseorang yang disewa author buat mengganggu Nagato sambil berlari menghampirinya. "Yahiko mencarimu. Dan kau harus segera menemuinya. Aku nggak mau melihatnya mengamuk." Oceh si _actor_ sewaan dengan lancar dan fasih. _Good job_!

"Baiklah… aku kesana" sambung Nagato ogah-ogahan. "Maaf, Naruto. Aku harus pergi. Lupakan saja apa yang akan aku katakan tadi." Pamit Nagato dan langsung melangkah pergi untuk menemui si ketua OSIS yang super lebay.

Mendengarnya, Naruto hanya menyedikkan bahu dan melupakan apa yang akan terjadi dan mulai melangkah lagi menuju kelas. 'Terserah deh' batinnya.

Skip time

"Haah… akhirnya berakhir juga…. Benar-benar membosankan." Lega Naruto sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya setelah Kakashi dan Iruka –wali kelas nya- pergi meninggalkan kelas. "Kenapa mereka sangat senang sekali mengoceh sepanjang itu? Benar-benar deh"

"Dan kenapa kau terus mengeluh, _Dobe_? Membuat telingaku sakit" sambung seseorang disamping Naruto. Orang yang telah sukses membuat persimpangan muncul di dahinya.

"Dan berhentilah memanggilku _Dobe_, _Teme_. Kau benar-benar menyebalkan." Omel Naruto pendek. Sepertinya nie cowok sedang tidak berminat untuk bertengkar dengan teme pantat ayam satu ini panjang-panjang. Buktinya saja, nie cowok nggak berteriak- teriak nista dan memilih untuk langsung diam.

Hening.

Mereka berdua sama-sama diam di tengah suasana kelas yang begitu ramai. Sama-sama berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing sebelum seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas mereka.

"Semuanya…, cepat keluar karena kita akan bersenang-senang,un" seru Deidara yang penuh semangat dan segera mengajak juniornya untuk keluar kelas lalu menuju lapangan untuk mengadakan game.

"Sekarang kalian berkumpul dengan teman sebangku kalian dan mulai berbaris berhadap-hadapan." Lanjut Deidara sesampainya mereka di lapangan.

'Apa-apaan lagi ini?' gerutu Naruto (lagi) dan mulai menempatkan diri.

"Baiklah semua…, game kali ini harus dilakukan berpasangan. Permainannya adalah….. goyang jeruk…" terang Konan yang langsung disambut dengan tampang horror dari penghuni kelas 1-6.

"Oh…., ayolah _senpai_…, apa kami harus bergoyang sambil makan jeruk atau apa? Jelaskan pada kami…" seru seorang bocah yang sukses mewakili pertanyaan dari teman-temannya.

"Bukan, bodoh!" bentak Konan yang ngebikin tuh bocah langsung beringsut mundur." Permainannya begini…, kalian balapan dengan menempelkan jeruk di dahi kalian hingga mencapai finish. Jika jeruknya jatuh, kalian harus memulainya dari garis _start_. Mudahkan?! Permainan ini bertujuan melatih kekompakan kalian." Terang Konan panjang lebar.

'HIEEE…KENAPA SEPERTI ITU? DAN KENAPA AKU HARUS SEPASANG DENGAN TEME PANTAT AYAM INIIII…..' batin Naruto horror.

"Sekarang…, ambil posisi masing-masing!" perintah Konan. "Siap…..mulai!"

Dan permainan pun dimulai. Setiap pasangan berusaha menyeimbangkan jeruk yang mereka apit sebaik mungkin. Dan banyak juga yang gagal dan kembali ke awal. Salah satunya adalah pasangan yang satu ini. Mereka berdua sejak awal permainan malah asyik cekcok. Seperti anjing dan kucing. Apa lagi si pirang yang tak henti-hentinya ngomel gara-gara dia dan pantat ayam satu ini harus berulang kali balik ke garis start gara-gara jeruk mereka jatuh melulu.

"Kau jangan cepat-cepat Teme. Jeruknya jatuh terus tuh."

"Kau yang terlalu lambat Dobe. Kita harus bekerja sama"

"Bagaimana bisa bekerja sama kalau kau selalu duluan!" bentak Naruto nggak mau kalah.

"Ck…, pegang tanganku!" kata Sasuke dengan tangan kanan yang terulur memberi tawaran.

"Kenapa juga aku harus memegang tanganmu?!" tanya Naruto agak sewot.

"Biar langkah kaki kita seirama. Permainan ini seperti sedang berdansa Dobe. Jadi, cepat pegang tanganku."

"Baiklah…baiklah…." Sahut Naruto yang tetap menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke dan mulai lagi permainan mereka.

Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke memang benar. Setelah setengah jalur, mereka masih tetap kompak dan seirama. Padahal teman-teman mereka yang lain masih asyik mondar-mandir ke garis start setelah berulang kali menjatuhkan jeruk yang mereka apit.

Hampir semuanya bisa menyusul SasuNaru setelah mengikuti apa yang SasuNaru lakukan. Tapi, tetap saja. pasangan favorit kita satu ini yang menjadi pemenang dalam permainan nista yang dibuat oleh panitia.

"Yey…kita berhasil, Teme…" sorak Naruto kegirangan sambil lompat-lompat masih menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya masang tampang lempeng andalannya. Sama sekali tidak berminat untuk bersorak apalagi sampai lompat-lompat nista kaya' Naruto. Mau ditaruk mana tampangnya kalau sampai melakukan hal nista di depan umum? Bisa-bisa dia dikutuk oleh Kakeknya seumur hidup. Amit-amit deh. Ogah banget.

"Hentikan, Dobe. Kau seperti anak kecil" omel Sasuke dengan nada datar tak berkelok sedikitpun.

"Ck. Kau menyebalkan Teme…" gerutu Naruto diikuti dengan pasang tampang super kiyut. Yaitu ngembungin pipi sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

Dan entah karena apa, Sasuke yang biasanya tak ambil pusing dengan ulah sok imutnya Naruto, tiba-tiba aja ngerasa wajahnya jadi panas gara-gara liat tampang super kiyut ala Namikaze ini. Ai…ai… ternyata diam-diam Sasuke jadi salting nih. Ihir….

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan kejudesan yang tak tertandingi.

"Hn. Lupakan!" sambung Sasuke nggak kalah judesnya, dan langsung pergi ngejauhin Naruto yang masih bingung dengan ulah Sasuke yang mendadak aneh.

"Kenapa sih tuh orang?!"

~GS~

Angin malam mulai berhembus membawa serta hawa-hawa dingin yang siap menyapa siswa _Konoha High School_ yang tengah berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun di tengah lapangan belakang.

Dengan berbekal jaket tebal hingga selimut, mereka mulai berbaur menjadi satu sambil mendengarkan ocehan panitia MOS yang seolah-olah mereka tak mempunya rasa lelah. Super sekali.

Puk

Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya cepat begitu doi merasakan ada sesuatu –baca:tangan- yang menepuk bahunya pelan. "Yo" sapa sesosok pemuda jabrik bersurai coklat didepannya.

"Yo Kiba" sahut Naruto dan kembali memandang api unggun di depan sana. "Kau tidak bersama Gaara?" kepo Naruto sesekali merapatkan jacket hitamnya.

"Tidak!" sahut Kiba pendek, dan mulai mengambil tempat duduk disamping Naruto. "Aku tadi melihatnya pergi dengan salahsatu senior" terangnya.

"Ha? Memangnya ada apa?" heran Naruto dengan alis mengernyit.

"Entahlah" sahut Kiba pendek sambil mengedikkan bahu.

"Aku harap dia tidak mendapatkan masalah" harap Naruto.

"Semoga saja" sahut Kiba menyetujui." Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" kepo Kiba yang mendadak kumat.

Naruto yang mendapatkan pertanyaan tak jelas itu hanya mampu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Pertanda kalau doi nggak paham dengan pertanyaan Kiba.

"Ck" decak Kiba mulai sebal "Kau belum diapa-apakan oleh si Uchiha itu, kan?" selidik Kiba pada akhirnya, karena sudah tidak sabar dengan kelolaan Naruto yang sudah mencapai level tinggi.

Naruto menggelang pelan,"Dia tidak melakukan apapun padaku. Tapi..." sahut Naruto dan sengaja memotong kalimatnya agar membuat Kiba makin penasaran.

"Tapi?" ulang Kiba yang ternyata benar-benar makin kepo.

"Tapi, semua anak laki-laki di kelasku mendadak berebut untuk mendekatiku Kiba..." terangNaruto sambil merengek tak jelas.

"Bukannya bagus? Kau kan jadi punya banyak teman" sahut Kiba enteng karena doi sepertinya belum paham dengan situasi yang dialami oleh sobat pirangnya yang super berisik ini.

"Bagus sih kalau niat mereka untuk berteman denganku. Tapi masalahnya bukan seperti itu niatan mereka. Mereka mendekatiku dengan niatan seperti ingin memakanku. Hiii~" terang Naruto yang entah mengapa mulai bergidik ngeri.

"Kau yakin" kata Kiba berusaha meyakinkan.

"Sangat yakin" sahut Naruto cepat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya berlebihan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, Naruto?" selidik Kiba yang sesekali merapatkan _jacket_ yang dikenakannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu kalau melihatku yang sedang ditarik kesana-kemari sebagai bahan rebutan untuk dijadikan anggota satu tim. Dan lagi yang menarikku adalah laki-laki?" kata Naruto yang malah memberikan pertanyaan sebagai jawaban untuk Kiba.

"I-Itu benar-benar mengerikan" jawab Kiba yang entah karena apa, mendadak merinding disko. 'Aku yang dapat tatapan seperti itu dari seseorang saja sudah merinding, apalagi satu kelas. Hiiii... benar-benar mengerikan' batinnya horor.

"Benar, kan?! Untung saja senior menentukan anggota tim berdasarkan bangku. Setidaknya aku lebih baik satu tim dengan si Teme, dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang melihatku dengan tampang lapar seperti itu." Kata Naruto pelan.

"Ya. Setidaknya kau cukup aman dengannya" sahut Kiba menyetujui. Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pelan menuju aula yang merupakan tempat tidur siswa laki-laki KHS, bersama dengan puluhan siswa lainnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 12 malam saat acara api unggun selesai. Dengan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa, Naruto berusaha menuju tempat tidurnya. Tapi, sepertinya keinginan untuk tidurnya harus ditunda sejenak karena dia melihat sosok sobat merahnya yang sedang berada di dekat pintu aula sebelah timur –naruto tadi lewat pintu barat- yang sepertinya sedang berbincang dengan seorang senior.

Berhubung Naruto itu termasuk dalam spesies yang mempunyai rasa kepo yang tinggi, jadi doi memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati sobat merahnya itu. Hitung-hitung berbincang sebentar sebagai pengantar tidur. Tadi waktu acara api unggun kan Naruto nggak sempat bertemu apalagi mengobrol dengan sobat merahnya itu.

Saat Naruto dan Gaara berjarak 5 meter, disaat itulah Naruto melihat sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan surai panjang yang diikat, sedang berbicara dengan Gaara. Kalau dilihat-lihat sih pembicaraan yang cukup serius. Terbukti dengan raut wajah Gaara yang terlihat tegang. Meski kalau dilihat sekilas hanya akan ada raut wajah datar. Tapi, berhubung yang melihat adalah Naruto yang merupakan teman sejak kecilnya, maka Naruto dapat dengan mudah melihat ada raut ketegangan di wajah datar itu.

'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Dan siapa pemuda itu?' batin Naruto yang sungguh sangat penasaran dengan apa dan siapa orang yang sedang berbicara dengan sobat merah yang _overprotective_ itu. ' Lebih baik aku mendekat' lanjutnya dengan langkah pelan bak seonggok (?) maling yang siap beraksi.

"Apa jawabanmu?" tanya sosok pemuda itu yang sayup-sayup terdengar oleh kuping Naruto.

"Aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang. Biarkan aku memikirkannya" sahut Gaara pelan, sehingga Naruto tak bisa mendengar kata-kata Gaara.

'Sebenarnya mereka sedang membicarakan apa sih?' gerutu Naruto yang mulai sebal karena hanya dapat mendengar sedikit pembicaraan antara mereka berdua.

"Aku beri kau waktu 1 minggu" sahut pemuda itu lagi dan mulai melangkah menjauhi Gaara yang diam melihat pemuda itu pergi.

"Apa itu _senpai _yang dilihat Kiba, ya?" tanya Naruto pada diri sendiri, dan masih mengintip Gaara yang masih berdiri di tempat semula."Apa jangan-jangan dia nembak Gaara?" Naruto mulai berpikir macam-macam akibat ketidak tahuannya. "Kalau benar, terus Gaara jawab apaan?" kata Naruto yang mulai konflik dengan diri sendiri. "Haduh... aku benar-benar penasaran nih" seru Naruto pelan sambil mengacak surai pirangnya dengan brutal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Dobe?" seru suara baritone yang tiba-tiba saja mengganggu kegiatan Naruto mengacak surainya.

"TEME!" sentak Naruto keceplosan dengan suara cemprengnya, yang langsung mengakibatkan Gaara menoleh cepat.

'Sepertinya aku mendengar teriakan Naruto' batin Gaara sambil menoleh kesegala arah demi mencari sumber suara yang menghasilkan suaru cempreng tiada duanya itu. 'Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku?' lanjutnya, dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Huft... untung nggak ketahuan." seru Naruto lega. "Kau mengagetkanku tahu" sentak Naruto pada pemuda _stoic_ keturunan Uchiha di depannya.

"Hn. Kau mengawasi Sabaku?" selidik Sasuke dengan nada datar andalannya.

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya penasaran dengan siapa dia bicara. Itu saja!" jelas Naruto singkat.

Mendengar jawaban singkat Naruto, membuat Uchiha bungsu ini menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda kalau dia tak percaya.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan tampang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Hn" sahut Sasuke pendek. Dan mulai menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Grrr... kau ini. Baiklah-baiklah. Aku juga penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hal ini benar-benar membuatku tidak tenang, dan aku ingin sekali mengetahuinya." Kata Naruto pada akhirnya setelah mendapat tatapan interogasi dari bungsu Uchiha.

"Hn"

"Ha? Hanya itu tanggapanmu? Aku kira kau akan membantuku" kata Naruto yang tak habis pikir dengan pemuda satu ini.

"Kau ingin aku membantumu?" tanya Sasuke pendek.

"Tentu saja" sahut Naruto cepat.

"Apa imbalannya?" kata Sasuke dengan seringai terpampang di wajahnya yang keren –kata Fansnya-.

"Kau ini benar-benar perhitungan." gerutu Naruto yang hanya dibalas dengan raut meremahkan oleh Sasuke. "Aku ini calon tunanganmu tahu"

"Itu tak ada hubungannya" sahut Sasuke.

"Ck. Baiklah. Aku akan memenuhi satu keinginanmu. Bagaimana?" sahut Naruto dengan memberikan satu penawaran.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke yang menerima tawaran Naruto.

"_Deal?_" tanya Naruto dengan tangan terulur menunggu sambutan dari tangan seputih porselen didepannya

"_Deal_!" jawab Sasuke dengan seringai tak terlihat saat menjabat uluran tangan pemuda pirang terlewat polos ini. '_**Game Start, Dobe!**_'batin Sasuke dengan seringai yang makin lebar.

Khukhukhu... bersiap-siaplah kau Naru. Hari-harimu yang tenang benar-benar baru saja berakhir. Nantikanlah kenistaan-kenistaan yang telah Aqi dan Sasuke siapkan untukmu. Hohohoho...

**TBC**

Yosha... sekian dulu dari Aqi.

Chap ini word-nya Aqi tambahin lho... semoga _minna-san_ senang. Hehehe... maaf kalau chap ini agak gaje. Silahkan dibaca.

Aqi tunggu kritik, saran, kesan dan pesannya lewat kotak review yha... hoho...

RnR peluisssss... w


End file.
